


Talking Bodies (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine having your first time with Sonny Carisi </p><p>word count: 2285</p><p>warnings: nsfw, cursing, vagina-owning reader, maybe a few female pronouns? I can’t remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Bodies (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Sonny Carisi was the poster child of gentlemanly behavior. He courted you before he asked you to be his girlfriend. He asked you for consent before he kissed you- every time. His hands didn’t wander when the kiss became more than a kiss and he certainly did not make sexual innuendos about you. Hell, he didn’t make them _around_ you.

And you loved it. You loved being treated like a princess, you loved dating someone who wasn’t a complete animal every once in awhile. What you didn’t love was being sexually frustrated every time you tried to initiate something more than a lowkey makeout session on your couch, some movie playing in the background.

(Honestly. Sonny said things like _look at that brunette throwing shade_ while he was watching some dumb show with you and Amanda, but didn’t know what Netflix and chill was?)

You thought it was just because he was uncomfortable at your apartment. Which, you know, was understandable. Your walls were paper thin and that was the first thing Sonny had noticed. Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t touch you.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to. The thought crossed your mind but you tried to push it away. You were attractive and maybe it was Sonny, not you. You hadn’t really delved into each other’s sexual history, but maybe it was time to.

Either way, when he invited you to stay the weekend you agreed. You agreed real quick and you were packed before he could even text you to tell you he was on his way. (And, okay, so what if you packed a box of condoms? So what if you packed lube? It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.) So you waited. You kissed him hello, you held his hand in the cab, you looked around his apartment and let the warmth build in your chest when you realized that your relationship was at the point where Sonny not only felt safe with you staying the night, but with staying the weekend.

Sonny put your bag down in the bedroom and came out with a t-shirt and some boxers. “I don’t know if you brought pajamas,” What kind of assumption? “But I laid these out for you if you want to change into them.” And hell yeah you did, because Sonny’s clothes beat yours hands down. You took them from his hands.

“Thank you, baby,” And you kissed him before brushing past him to change in his bedroom. Half of you hoped he walked in while you were sans shirt or pants, but Sonny didn’t. As you slipped the t-shirt over your head you were cursing his gentlemanly ways. Seriously, all you wanted to do was have sex with him and- okay, so, maybe you were a little bit more than sexually frustrated and maybe you should have taken care of it but that wasn’t as fun. And you felt bad doing masturbating in a relationship, mostly because you felt like it was taking a road that would make voicing what you wanted an afterthought.

When you came out of Sonny’s room he was laid out on the couch in plaid flannel pants and a plain, white shirt that made him look sexy. You wanted to jump him right there, but you knew that he wouldn’t go for it, especially since Hulu was loading on his television.

“What, you bring me over here for Hulu and commitment instead of Netflix and chill?” Sonny jumped, swinging his legs over the couch to make room for you and he grinned when he saw you in his clothing.

“I wouldn’t mind commitin’ to you, carissima,” Your chest warmed once again at the pet name and you sat as close to Sonny as you could without being smack dab on his lap. He wrapped an arm around you and then kissed your temple.

“I wouldn’t mind committing to you, either, Sonny,” It was a whisper, but you knew he heard. His arm tightened around you and when you tucked your feet under your body he pushed you so you would end up in his lap. You barely blinked, sitting sideways with your back against the arm of the couch, bare legs templed over Sonny’s lap. His hand landed on your calf and he kissed your knee before speaking.

“You don’t mind this?” Sonny sounded so scared, so afraid of pushing you and suddenly you felt bad for wanting sex so badly when he was so afraid.

“I don’t mind anything you do, Sonny. If I did, I would tell you.” You smiled at him and put a hand on either side of his face, pulling him down for a proper kiss. It was chaste and quick, but it made you smile either way. Kissing Sonny was one of your favorite pastimes, other than fantasizing about what exactly his rather large hands could do to you. You shook the thought off but Sonny’s thumb was tracing circles on your knee and he was so focused, lip taken between his teeth, as he tried to find something for you both to watch. He eventually decided on some lame rom-com and then slouched in his seat, tipping your upper body toward his.

“Can we cuddle?” Sonny sounded unsure, like it wasn’t okay, as his arms hovered in a circle around your body. You nodded, leaning on his shoulder.

“I would prefer if we did, in fact.” His chest shook with a chuckle as the movie began, the air in the room becoming uncomfortable when, suddenly, moans blasted through the room. They did not match up with the rain trodden, sobbing actress on the screen, nor did they actually sound like they were coming from the television.

The moans, joined by grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin, sounded like they were coming from Sonny’s computer, located in the armchair on the far side of his living room. You and Sonny made brief eye contact, in which his eyes were comically wide, before he practically dumped you on your ass to get to his laptop. He was cursing, but you could still hear everything. And when he opened it to type in his password and shut the porn down, you saw everything. And holy hell did the actress look like you. He quickly shut it down as you stood and then turned around to face you, everything from the neck up red.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes my laptop freaks out if I leave it closed on a video too long and it starts playing the video again,” His voice sounded strained, embarrassed, “I didn’t mean for it- I mean, I never thought it would- I didn’t realize that’s what I shut it on- I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” You would have laughed but Sonny looked concerned, wringing his hands, shifting his weight. As if he had thought he had actually made you uncomfortable or offended you.

“I’m not uncomfortable, but what were you doing lookin’ at a thing like that?” The sentence would have been condescending had you not smirked and began walking toward him, swinging your hips as you moved around his coffee table. Sonny stuttered, trying to find an answer while also trying to decipher what you wanted to hear, “You could have just called me. I can make those noises for you, detective.” When his face became a deeper red you could tell he was hoping you had missed the uniform on the male actor, but you hadn’t. You had seen everything.

“I didn’t want-” He swallowed thickly, “To pressure you.” But you only shrugged, slowly peeling his shirt from your body. Sonny let out a shaky sigh and cursed under his breath again, but it sounded different.

It sounded frustrated.

You smirked at him, still wringing his hands, and wondered who was going to make the first move. (It was Sonny.)

He took one timid step forward, very hesitantly running just his fingertips over your hips. When you tipped your head back to look at him, taking your lip between your teeth, his whole hand grabbed onto your hip, the other winding around your back to move you closer to him, lips finding yours as he groaned.

You groaned, too, latching onto his shoulders. Sonny wasn’t rushed like you were, he wasn’t desperate. He was taking his time, making sure you were really, really okay with it. You actually didn’t care. Instead you let him take control, let him push his tongue into your mouth as he sighed through his nose. You wanted Sonny to be comfortable so the only thing you did was move one hand to his hair, fisting it, and the other to his hip so you could push it under his shirt and feel his heated stomach.

When your fingers met flesh Sonny gasped and rocked his hips forward, the hand on your hip finding a home on the back of your neck. He pulled you closer, rocking his hips again, groaning into your mouth. You ended the kiss so your lips and teeth could find purchase on your neck, causing Sonny to sigh your name as you sucked a hickey just over his pulse. You rocked toward him, egged on by your name said like a prayer. His hands tightened on you and you could tell that Sonny was fighting to keep his focus, fighting to keep restrained. You didn’t want him to feel like he had to be restrained- unless he wanted to be restrained for real. That, you were totally down for.

You tried to get him to move to the couch, to lay together, but Sonny grasped your wrist and tugged you down his hall nearly shoving you into his room. You felt like a teenager as he kicked the door shut, struggling out of his shirt as he stared you down.

“You’re sure?” He breathed, hard, chest already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, “You’re sure.” You nodded, unaware that his eyes were raking over your body because you were busy admiring his lean muscles, the way his abdomen funneled down to a thin trail of blond hair that disappeared into the band of his flannel pants. You found it hard to breath, room too warm, Sonny too far away. He seemed to notice too, because he gestured to the bed and you scampered over to it quickly, eager and desperate for his hands on you.

He met you at the bed, blanketing your waiting body with his as he kissed you again. You could tell that Sonny was having a difficult time controlling himself, going slowly, because he tugged off the boxers you were using as pajama pants in a second, groaning into your mouth.

You tugged at his hair with one hand, the other running down his bare back. When you got to his pants you slipped your hand under the band and cupped his bare ass, moaning when you realized that meant he wasn’t wearing anything under his pajamas. “Shit, Sonny, was this planned?” You tipped your head back as his hips rolled into yours, biting a hickey into your shoulder.

“Well I was goin’ to woo yah more, but things change.” His voice was low and you bucked your hips up, using the hand in Sonny’s hair to turn his face towards yours. You caught him in an open mouthed kiss as you slotted your thigh between his. He groaned, again, and you squeezed his ass once more before pushing him off to sit up.

“Are you sure you want this?” You asked him when he looked at you, seeming a little put off and maybe a little bit frustrated. “I don’t want to push you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to,” Sonny sat down next to you, grabbing your chin with one hand, “More than anything. But I don’t have-” He dropped the sentence off without another word, looking downtrodden and guilty but you smirked, pushing him down.

“Slide up to the middle of the bed.” You realized that you were standing in your underwear and Sonny still had on his pants so you pointed at his crotch, “And lose the pants, please.” He stifled a laugh before lifting his hips from the bed to lose the pants as you bent over your bag to find the condoms and the lube you had packed in case this had happened.

“You came prepared?” Sonny asked from behind you, sounding breathless and a little out of it, “You actually came prepared?”

You turned and smirked, stomach coiling as you took in Sonny laying on the bed, covered in sweat, on fist held tightly around himself as he stroked slowly, painfully.

“Look, I’ve wanted to jump your bones for like three weeks now. I didn’t want to get all hot and bothered and not have anything.” You watched, mouth dropped open, as Sonny thumbed over his tip, tossing his head back as he arched and gasped.

You made quick time of crossing the room, tossing the condoms and lube next to Sonny, throwing a leg over his thighs. You smacked his hand away and replaced it with your own as Sonny watched, eyes wide, pupils blown. “I’m not gonna make it if you keep doin’ that,” His voice was strained and his eyes screwed shut, a blush creeping up his neck.

You grinned and stopped your movements. “Then do with me as you will,” As an afterthought, with a smirk, you leaned forward until your lips were pressed to the shell of his ear, “Detective.”

Strong hands clutched at your hips and you grinned, knowing that he was truly about to lose control.


End file.
